Starlight: The Legacy of Helios and Selene
by xlightningz
Summary: When Helios and Selene faded, Artemis and Apollo drove their chariots, but the full power of the sun and moon was hidden for two non-immortals to find. Full Summary Inside. Percy and Thalia as main characters, but not a romance story.


Summary

When Helios and Selene faded due to Rome's "downsizing", Apollo and Artemis began to drive the Olympian Council would never allow the already powerful twin to receive the full strength of the sun and moon. A prophecy states that this power will be inherited by a Hero of Olympus and the Lieutenant of Artemis's hunters. Enter Percy Jackson and Thalia Grace...

* * *

><p><span>Starlight<span>

Prologue

_It is the year 100 B.C. 30 years ago Greece fell to The Roman Empire, and Rome became the driving force of Western Civilization. The new Mount Olympus is located directly over the Roman Coliseum. Today is the day of the Winter Solstice, and the 12 Olympian Gods are discussing a new issue that has come up. The God of the Sun, Helios, and the Goddess of the Moon, Selene, stand before the Olympian Council._

Zeus, king of the gods, stands with the master bolt crackling in his hand. Silence is absolute as the other gods wait for Zeus to speak.

"Helios and Selene! What reasons do you give for this irregular meeting?"

Helios and Selene stand up. Both are average height with a moderately imposing presence. Helios glows with the bright light of the sun, while Selene's aura shines with the soft light of the moon. Helios bows slightly and speaks first.

"My Lord, as you are undoubtedly aware, the Romans have been trying to reduce the number of gods they must worship."

Selene cuts in, "Because of this, they have somehow convinced themselves that Lord Apollo drives the sun chariot, and Lady Artemis drives the moon chariot. Due to a lack of worshipers, we are growing weaker and will soon fade completely."

The Olympians begin to mutter among themselves about this new revelation. Several of the gods, including Poseidon, Apollo, and Artemis, look at them with concern. The rest of the gods look bored with the issue, with the exception of Hera, who sneers at the sibling gods with disdain. Zeus silences them again and questions Helios and Selene.

"What do you request? You must understand that we can not allow you to correct the mortals."

Helios and Selene alternate speaking to the council, with Helios beginning: "We understand, My Lord, and we do not wish to interfere with the mortal world. In fact, my sister and I are tired of immortality."

"We wish to allow ourselves to fade, but we are here to address the issue of the chariots of the sun and the moon."

"Due to the fact that Apollo and Artemis are receiving worship for our duties, they may experience an urge to preform the job they are worshipped for.

"We would like to suggest that Apollo and Artemis take over our duties by driving the chariots across the sky."

At Helios's suggestion, the room explodes into a loud argument. Zeus calls for silence, but is ignored. Many of the gods argue that this places too much power into the hands of the already powerful twins, but the rest say that it is the only logical and Apollo stay sitting, frozen in shock, at this idea. Suddenly Apollo's eyes begin glowing with a light green glow as he swiftly stands up and clears his throat. The rest of the gods fall silent, recognizing the glow in his eyes. Apollo speaks loudly and swiftly.

"Father, if I may."

Zeus scowls, but nods his head for Apollo to continue.

"It is rare for me to speak a prophecy through my own lips, instead of an oracle, but this prophecy will be very important to this discussion."

Before anyone can argue, the glow in Apollo's eyes brightens and he begins to speak in a powerful voice.

_God of the Sun, Goddess of the Moon_

_Shall fade away in the Empire of Rome._

_Chariots driven by the Olympian twins_

_Until another war; Olympus wins _

_Of the Big Three, two half-bloods are born_

_Hero of Olympus; leader of Artemis's sworn_

_Assigned a quest to recover the Scythe of Time_

_Succeed and return with three items divine _

_Pendants of Helios and Selene; Sun and Moon_

_Infused with the power of gods that were done_

_Finders of the Pendants shall inherit the power_

_Replace the twins of Leto as chariot drivers _

_While Leto's twins drive the chariots of the Moon and the Sun_

_Full power of these gods shall lie dormant until quest is done _

Apollo's eyes return to normal as he staggers back into his throne. Total silence reigns among the Olympians as they ponder the Prophecy. Finally Athena speaks.

"So it seems that Apollo and Artemis, the only twins among us, shall drive the chariots, but only temporarily. It also says that there will be a war, but we will emerge victorious."

Now Zeus speaks, "So there will be two demigods born of Hades, Poseidon, or myself. The Hero of Olympus must surely be the one who plays the biggest part in the war."

Artemis stands, still analyzing the prophecy. "The leader of my sworn can only be the Lieutenant of my Hunters. Zoe is the current Lieutenant, but it's possible for that to change before this war comes to pass."

Athena speaks again. "The meaning of the rest of the prophecy will most likely be unclear until the events occur, but it seems that while Artemis and Apollo drive the chariots, they will not hold the full power of Helios and Selene."

Helios and Selene have been quietly discussing the prophecy with each other, but now turn towards the council abruptly.

Helios clears his throat and states, "Before my sister and I fade, we will infuse our power into two pendants. Whoever finds the pendants will take over our chariots and control our full power. We shall hide the Pendants, and Artemis and Apollo shall drive our chariots until this prophecy comes to completion, with your ascent Lord Zeus."

Deep in thought, Zeus finally nods. Without another word, Helios and Selene leave Mount Olympus, never to be seen pass in peace, and the prophecy is slowly forgotten. By the time the prophecy finally begins, it has been completely forgotten._.._

**This is the very first chapter of my very first story. I'd love constructive criticism and even flames since they give me something to work on.**

**Thanks to Fanless for betaing this. Unfortunately, I no longer have a current beta, so the next few chapters may have mistakes.**


End file.
